


The heart loves possibilities

by the_lazy_resi



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Falling In Love, Idiots like Casey Jones, Love, Love Confessions, No Smut, One Shot, Poetic, Rizzles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lazy_resi/pseuds/the_lazy_resi
Summary: A bit of craziness for a start. Very AU! Season 1- Episode 10 in the crazy world of a writer's mind!





	1. Portatore di pene

**Author's Note:**

> Little stories/one shots/drabbles/poetic nonsense all the way. Rizzles is the game and I will stick to it! Follow me if you want to...

"Puttanesca, you ugly portatore di pene, let go of me or something will happen you will not enjoy..." Jane sang along.

"Nah, I don't think so, you crazy pizza-baker!" said the son of a bitch corrupt police-officer and held his arm around her neck while he wiggled and waggled from the right to the left.

"This is crazy, you are crazy!" Jane said. She grabbed at Bobby Marino's gun and held him firmly. They both struggled like crazy to gain control over the stupid pistol. They did so until the gun pointed at Jane's left foot.

"I bet you don't know what I planned to do. Jane panted loudly. Marino became a little bit aroused by Jane's sexy deep voice and the fact she panted as if she was close to an orgasm did the rest. He lost control of the gun for a split of a second and that was enough for Jane.

Jane pulled the trigger of the assaulter's gun, while her fellow officers on the other side of the road watched in horror as the bullet hit his target in a Milli-second after pulling the trigger.

"Ouch, my foot!" Jane screamed as the bullet hit his fleshy target and the blood spatted out of Jane's left foot. 'What a shit thing to happen, those shoes are brand-new Jane thought as she slowly fell to the ground.

The surprise was complete. Marino indeed did not see this coming and Jane's colleagues were not idle as they took the opportunity by the tail and to ran towards Marino and wrestled him to the ground and soon the hand-cuffs clicked for the bad cop Bobby Marino.

..

After they took the bullet out of Jane's foot in the hospital and a half hour lasting performance of clinic clown Casey Jones, Jane left the hospital but not before kissing Casey's cheek and telling him that she appreciated his show but the show wasn't good enough to be continued in her bedroom. For that she had told him, she had Maura, Maura had a beautiful balloon act that was more of her liking.

So Casey went back to his "Clinic clowns for the Taliban" unit in Afghanistan and Maura showed Jane what one can do with balloons and with fingers without the dark clouds of pregnancy scares hanging over your head!

 

#.#.#.#


	2. Real love tastes like wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little something Maura wrote to Jane... AU

Sweet and fruity and a joy to your heart  
Real love is like a flower so tender  
You want to dance in the pureness of the happiness it brings

Real love is like an ocean full of opportunities  
So deep and mysterious and so full of life  
You want to dive in, freely and willingly and never come up for air again

Real love is like wine  
Real love tastes like wine  
You are my wine, a flower that graces my day, the ocean that keeps me wonder  
Makes me desire more of the beauty within the normal things in life

You, my love, my sweetest Jane  
You are a dream that blooms inside of me  
Makes my days and nights a glorious sensual journey  
A divine dance into heavenly oblivion

Your Maura


	3. I never saw the rays of the sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane's answer to Maura's declaration of love... (see: Real love tastes like wine ) AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next story is a story lol

I never saw the rays of the sun  
I never felt the pouring of the rain  
I never felt the softness of the cold white snow  
nor the beauty of the sun that kissed the dawn

In your eyes I see it all so clear  
I feel your heart is synchronized with mine  
and I never was so sure  
I only can and will live when you are near

My heart bursts and blooms as you heart rest in mine so safe, so sure, so full of faith  
I never felt better, never felt more like flying, never felt more alive and real  
Your heart in my hands, my heart in yours, and love will live forever in heaven's gate.

Jane


	4. Love is like a tulip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who will find the courage to confess her love first, Jane or Maura? A walk in the park and beautiful flowers and a love that could bloom if...

In the middle of a conversation you suddenly stopped walking and just said "Oh!". You turn halfway around, looked at a beautiful flower and bend towards the flower to smell it, "Did you know that the tulip is, in fact, the flower of love?"

You stood straight up again and looked at me with your beautiful hazel colored eyes, "Love," you said thoughtful, " is like a tulip, it withers so fast. Every day a petal grows old and withers. Each petal means a certain time in a romantic relationship, depends of course per relation because every relationship is different," You sighed softly and you got that longing look in your eyes, "A tulip perishes so quickly, just like love can do..." You turned away from me.

For a moment it is quiet, far away in the distant I can hear cars driving through the streets. "Will I ever be loved, Jane?" you asked suddenly breaking the comforting silence that laid around us like a mother's comforting embrace. It sounded almost shyly, coming so softly from your mouth.

It was in that moment I knew for sure hat I had fallen for you. I fell harder than I could have ever imagined I would fall, and my only thoughts were, 'Be mine Maura, please be mine forever!'

I didn't dare to move and God I didn't dare to voice my thoughts in words and speak them into the soft silence that embraced us in this beautiful peace, I just reached out to you almost reverently and with the backside of my hand caressed your soft pink cheek, "You my friend are worth to be loved." I swallowed before I continued to speak, "There is somewhere in this world the one for you. Someone with more petals than hundreds of tulips could contain, and that someone will wipe you off your Lombotie's."

Maura turned towards me and looked timidly at me and the badass Detective in me tried her best to meet her gaze without hesitation or fear, "You're beyond beautiful because you glow with kindness from the inside, and with beauty from the outside!"

Startled of my own words I almost turned around to run away wasn't it that Maura beat me to it. No, she didn't turn around, nor didn't she run away. Maura closed the gap between us and embraced me with all her strength, and with her mouth near my ear she whispered in a voice full of emotions, "I have found the one already you know, the one that wiped me of my Louboutin's." She looked deep into my eyes and almost into my soul now, "She just had to find the courage to kiss me in a park to make my dreams come true, Ja-ane..."

I swallowed away the lump I didn't know I had and for a moment my brain was set on fire. My stomach fluttered as if it was filled with thousands of butterflies and before I could rethink, or think at all, my mouth involuntary did what I longed to do for a long time, it found her's.

My last portion of my reserve was gone in the blink of an eye and Detective Jane Rizzoli slowly changed into simply Jane Rizzoli a woman in love.

The kiss was like fluffy clouds so soft, silky, smooth, heaven, divine, and as she held me even closer I returned her strong embrace without any restraints. Our hungry tongues met in a tender embrace, a fierce tango of emotions which discharged and charged again, and wasn't it that we needed air to survive we would we have kissed forever.

We untangled our bodies and without hesitation she took my hand, "I love you, Jane" she said as she looked lovingly up to meet my devoutly gaze. I grinned like a fool and my answer was never so true as right at this moment, "I love you so much, Maura. Sorry that I kept you waiting, love!"

She just smiled at me, and hand in hand we silently walked along the flowers out of the park into a life with ups and downs but filled with the sweetest love.

Love is like a tulip. Yes, maybe it's true, but being with the one you love is worth it, even when the pedals of your love get withered and old, as long as the tulip in your heart is there to stay, so will love... so will love!

 

#.#.#.#


End file.
